Red Lokust
Narrative The Red Lokust ... Historical Timeline Listed in Chronological Order -- Click Expand to View Full History *The Red Lokust were introduced during the Operation: Red Swarm ( Feb 22, 2013 ) *No Further History History of Appearances Associated Units & Tech Additional Information *The Red Lokust's Leader, Sasha Kalashnikov, is the daughter of Sergey Kalashnikov, leader of the Sickle Syndicate. *The Red Lokust are primarily known for their Air Force and Aircraft designs. Trivia *The Red Lokust are 1 of 9 Rogue Factions introduced as a Special Event antagonist. ( In Order of Appearance ) : **Mortal Force ( Rogue Assault ), Sickle Syndicate ( Red Storm ), Verkraft ( Hellfire ), Kane's Forces ( Undead Harvest ), Red Lokust ( Red Swarm ), M.A.Y.H.E.M. ( Front Line ), Highway Zealots ( Archangel ), Sentinels ( Genesis ), Corpus ( Nighthawk ) *The Red Lokust ceased engaging in Rogue Attacks on Player Bases in the Game Update of Feb 09, 2016. Firsts & Records *War Commander First : **''First Rogue ...'' - Note Quotes Related Pages External Links *Kixeye Forum ( 00/00/00 ) - Thread - ( Official ) - Note Gallery Red_Lokust.png|Rogue Faction HUD Icon Sasha_Kalashnikov(Portrait)1.jpg RedLokust-Art-1600x900.jpg|Wallpaper 1600 x 900 RedLokust-Logo-Large.png|Red Lokust Logo Large Gallery - Event Messages RedSwarm-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Operation: Red Swarm Event Message #1 RedSwarm-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Operation: Red Swarm Event Message #2 RedSwarm-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Operation: Red Swarm Event Message #3 RedSwarm-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Operation: Red Swarm Event Message #4 RedSwarm-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Operation: Red Swarm Event Message #5 RedSwarm-EventMessage-6-End.png|Operation: Red Swarm Event Message #6 Halcyon-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Operation: Halcyon Event Message #1 Halcyon-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Operation: Halcyon Event Message #2 Halcyon-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Operation: Halcyon Event Message #3 Halcyon-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Operation: Halcyon Event Message #4 Halcyon-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Operation: Halcyon Event Message #5 Halcyon-EventMessage-6-End.png|Operation: Halcyon Event Message #6 RedStorm(2014)-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Operation: Red Storm (2014) Event Message #1 RedStorm(2014)-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Operation: Red Storm (2014) Event Message #2 RedStorm(2014)-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Operation: Red Storm (2014) Event Message #3 RedStorm(2014)-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Operation: Red Storm (2014) Event Message #4 RedStorm(2014)-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Operation: Red Storm (2014) Event Message #5 RedStorm(2014)-EventMessage-6-End.png|Operation: Red Storm (2014) Event Message #6 Wildfire-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Operation: Wildfire Event Message #1 Wildfire-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Operation: Wildfire Event Message #2 Wildfire-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Operation: Wildfire Event Message #3 Wildfire-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Operation: Wildfire Event Message #4 Wildfire-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Operation: Wildfire Event Message #5 Wildfire-EventMessage-6-End.png|Operation: Wildfire Event Message #6 Frostbite-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Operation: Frostbite Event Message #1 Frostbite-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Operation: Frostbite Event Message #2 Frostbite-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Operation: Frostbite Event Message #3 Frostbite-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Operation: Frostbite Event Message #4 Frostbite-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Operation: Frostbite Event Message #5 Frostbite-EventMessage-6-End.png|Operation: Frostbite Event Message #6 Aftermath-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Operation: Aftermath Event Message #1 Aftermath-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Operation: Aftermath Event Message #2 Aftermath-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Operation: Aftermath Event Message #3 Aftermath-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Operation: Aftermath Event Message #4 Aftermath-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Operation: Aftermath Event Message #5 Aftermath-EventMessage-6-End.png|Operation: Aftermath Event Message #6 Remnants-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Remnants Event Message #1 Remnants-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Remnants Event Message #2 Remnants-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Remnants Event Message #3 Remnants-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Remnants Event Message #4 Remnants-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Remnants Event Message #5 Remnants-EventMessage-6-End.png|Remnants Event Message #6 Gallery - Rogue Attacks RougeAttack-RedLokust-1a.png RougeAttack-RedLokust-2a.png RougeAttack-RedLokust-1b.png RougeAttack-RedLokust-2b.png Gallery - Associated Features Halcyon-BM-3.png|Engineer Extraction First Appearance : Operation: Halcyon TitanProductionPlant-BonusTarget.png|Red Lokust Storage Building First Appearance : Operation: Wildfire Gallery - Command Centers & Bonus Targets CommandCenter-(Lab)-Halcyon.png|Red Lokust Laboratory First Appearance : Operation: Halcyon CommandCenter-RedStorm(2014).png|Red Lokust Command Center First Appearance : Operation: Red Storm (2014) TitanProductionPlant-BonusTarget.png|Titan Production Plant First Appearance : Operation: Red Storm (2014) Gallery - Associated World Map Icons RedLokust-Stronghold-MapICON.png|R.L. Stronghold First Appearance : Operation: Red Storm (2014) RedLokust-StormFortress-MapICON.png|Storm Fortress First Appearance : Operation: Red Storm (2014) RedLokust-DamFortress-MapICON.png|R.L. Dam Fortress First Appearance : Operation: Wildfire RedLokust-InfernoFactory-MapICON.png|Inferno Factory First Appearance : Operation: Wildfire RedLokust-RiverBase-MapICON.png|R.L. River Base First Appearance : Operation: Wildfire RedLokust-Hideout-MapICON.png|R.L. Mountain Hideout First Appearance : Operation: Wildfire RedLokust-SectorGoal-Inferno.png|Inferno Sector Goal First Appearance : Operation: Wildfire Gallery - War Trophies GoldenSpoilsWarTrophy-LargePic.png|Golden Spoils War Trophy Operation: Wildfire X-MissedMiracle-Animated.gif|X-Missed Miracle War Trophy Operation: Frostbite WinterOnslaughtTrophy-LargePic.png|Winter Onslaught Trophy Winter Onslaught AftermathWarTrophy-LargePic.png|Aftermath War Trophy Operation: Aftermath Video Navigation Category:Game Character Category:A to Z